


heat me up, baby (no one does it better)

by kate_crumble



Series: heart of gold [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riverdale Kink Week, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, SuperJug, Temperature Play, jug's superpowers are involved as always, smug juggie, superjug gives super orgasms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27207295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate_crumble/pseuds/kate_crumble
Summary: Betty Cooper never fails to surprise him.From her tight pencil skirts and smart quips to crotchless panties and her seductive smile. Jughead has been under her spell since their first meeting at the Riverdale Register; her nose had been buried in a book, her eyes scanning the pages frantically as her lithe body bumped into his.When she had looked up at him with parted lips and big doe eyes he never would have guessed months later he would have her bouncing in his lap every night, pierced nipples gleaming in the moonlight.A Superman/Lois Lane AUWritten for Riverdale Kink Week and Riverdale Bingo - Prompt: Hair-pulling
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Series: heart of gold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958113
Comments: 24
Kudos: 102
Collections: 8th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees, Riverdale Bingo Summer 2020, Riverdale Kink Week





	heat me up, baby (no one does it better)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/gifts).



> Hello Lovely People :)
> 
> I am back with a third installment of Superjug!! I adore writing this universe so couldn't help choosing another theme for Riverdale Kink Week, this time I fulfilled a prompt by [theheavycrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheavycrown/pseuds/theheavycrown) for Mirror Sex + Size Kink.
> 
> As always I would like to thank and praise my wondeful superhuman beta [moons2stars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moons2stars/pseuds/moons2stars) this fic is out of my comfort zone and my girl Lisa is always there with love and encouragement!! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, love knowing your thoughts on smug superjug <3 
> 
> Sending Love,  
> Kate

Betty Cooper never fails to surprise him. 

From her tight pencil skirts and smart quips to crotchless panties and her seductive smile. Jughead has been under her spell since their first meeting at the Riverdale Register; her nose had been buried in a book, her eyes scanning the pages frantically as her lithe body bumped into his. 

When she had looked up at him with parted lips and big doe eyes he never would have guessed months later he would have her bouncing in his lap every night, pierced nipples gleaming in the moonlight. 

Prior to their urgent kiss in the Register's storeroom, Jughead restrained from giving into his heightened senses. His respect for Betty overpowering his urge to undress her with his eyes. 

So to explore her for the first time and find the delicate metal puncturing her peaked nipples was unexpected. 

_The storeroom lighting had cast shadows along her chest as Jughead ripped at her shirt, buttons flying in his haste. He still remembers how she had giggled at his antics, clutching desperately at his blazer as her dark burgundy lingerie was revealed, a stark contrast against her milky skin. Biting her lip as not to alert their colleagues only meters away, Betty stared up at him innocently waiting for him to pull at the lace fabric, exposing her to the crisp air._

_Silver bars reflecting in the light had made his heart pound in his chest, unable to resist from settling his hungry mouth upon them, teeth tugging at them as a symphony of sweet whimpers echoed between dusted books and broken printers._

Even now as they strain against the lace of her perfectly molded brasserie, Jughead can’t help but be in awe of her. Her figure sculpted to fit in his hands so easily, her height just right for her head to rest into his chest, heart pounding against her ear. 

He can feel her centre throbbing as he trails his hands along her curves, remembering how her small tight cunt stretches so perfectly around his cock, the burn of his swelling erection never failing to leave her a trembling mess above him. 

As Betty nibbles along his jawline, he’s broken out of his reverie, gaze falling upon her sweet smile as she looks up at him from her place knelt on the bed before him. 

Skin painted in lace he watches her breasts rise and fall as her breathing becomes heavy with arousal. Smelling her sweet slick Jughead decides to tease her, knowing that her long day at work has pulled her tight like a rubber-band, one that he can’t wait to snap. 

“You wanna play, Betts?” He inquires, brushing her blonde curls off her shoulders to rest his hands in their place. Jughead smirks at the sight of Betty nodding her head gently, already blissed out with the touch of his hands, smoothing out the tense muscles along the juncture of her neck. 

With her prolonged silence he moves to twist his hand into her unruly curls, pulling tightly to tilt her head up, giving him the chance to stare into her doe eyes. 

“I asked you a question, baby.” He murmurs, his voice hoarse with arousal. He knows she’s caught his underlying demanding tone as her eyes widen with his words. 

Swallowing thickly she utters a small _‘Yes’,_ her pulse throbbing against her slender neck as Jughead licks his lips, tightening his hold in her hair. 

“Yes Juggie, I wanna play.” She affirms, biting at the soft flesh of her bottom lip, before laying back against the twisted cotton sheets. Arching her back she presents herself to him, trusting in his control as the lace is torn away, his eyes glowing red as he moves down to cut away her panties effortlessly. 

In a well rehearsed dance he watches Betty wiggle restlessly upon their bed, gorgeous legs splayed open in waiting. Mouthing at her inner thighs, Jughead focuses on her gasps of pleasure, nibbling along her navel towards her throbbing cunt. 

“Fuck Betts, you’re so wet.” He mutters, ghosting his lips across her slick folds before tugging at her lips playfully. Chuckling at her breathy squeak, Jughead nudges his nose against her clit, dipping his tongue into her opening for a taste.

He groans at her sweet taste, her essence becoming a drug as it coats his tongue, his hands tightening their grip on her soft thighs as he continues to suckle at her swollen heat. 

Pressing a forearm across her stomach, he moves his other hand between her splayed thighs, dipping a finger into her tight pussy. Addicted to the way her cunt sucks in him, walls clenching desperately around a single digit. 

“Jug...more.” He hears her beg, small hands diving into his dark locks, gripping tightly. Gazing up at her with hooded eyes, he focuses on her heaving breasts, metal gleaming for attention. 

Halting his fingers mid-curl, he shifts further up her small frame, admiring the deep flush spreading to her chest; a beautiful contrast against the light silver metal. Encouraged by her racing heartbeat and erratic breathing Jughead’s eyes glow a deep red as he focuses on the dainty silver bars protruding from her small pink nipples, smirking in delight as he feels the metal heat with his gaze. A sharp cry escapes his beloved’s mouth as he prolongs the tingling sensation, making sure to control his heat as he continues to pay attention to her swollen peaks. 

“You’re so pretty like this.” He praises as Betty begins to wiggle in his grip, pussy clenching around his fingers. Jughead's heat vision ceases as soon as her nose scrunches at the intense throb. With his eyes closed he dips down to settle his mouth just above her breasts, blowing gently across the red nubs, his ice cold breath soothing them. 

This action is what sends Betty over the edge, his fingertips pressing firmly against her spongy walls as he feels a shudder run down her spine. 

Lifting his head lazily to rest just below her heaving breasts, Jughead watches his love in admiration, her swollen lips parted as he lets her catch her breath, cheeks flushed at his unwavering attention. 

“Good?” He questions, unable to control the smug grin gracing his face.

“I l-like the cold.” She stutters, head lolling in pleasure, “it makes the heat worth it.”

“Glad to hear it, baby.” He breathes out, watching in delight as she keens at more icy air dancing across her pinkened chest, oblivious to his cocky tone as waves of pleasure distract her beautiful mind. 

With the glazed look in her eyes he can’t help but want her to see it too. The way she falls apart at his touch, her human form withering in his unearthly hands. 

Determined to do just that, Jughead presses his arms into the mattress cradling her head, taking the time to dust a kiss against her damp temple. 

“I want you to watch us play, Betts. I want you to see how perfectly your tiny body fits against mine.” He whispers, daring to speak his desires of their carnal reflection gleaming back at them.

“Do you want that?” He prompts gently, smiling immediately as she nods her head eagerly. 

In an instant he’s off the bed, dining room chair thrown haphazardly in front of Betty’s full length mirror. The scene before him better than any of his clandestine fantasies; his love still trembling in their bed, moonlight capturing her alluring curves as he admires her reflection from the mirror. 

Wrapping an arm around her torso, he lifts her gently, cupping her ass to settle her against his hip before grabbing a discarded pillow with his free hand. 

Collapsing into the chair, he presses Betty’s back against his bare front, her breath soft against his racing pulse. Spreading his legs wider, he hooks her thighs over his, smirking at the needy whine that escapes her pink lips. He watches the mirror in awe as he moves his legs wider causing her folds to open, displaying her small cunt to the cold bedroom air, his aching cock nestled beneath.

“You ready, my love?” He asks, trailing his hands along her curves, stopping at her rounded hips. 

With her tired nod he shifts to slide into her warm heat, a hoarse groan escaping him as he feels her walls stretching to fit him. He could almost come just from the thought of how full she must feel, his cock deliciously splitting her open. 

The sounds of her sweet slick as he begins to edge out of cunt, send shivers down his spine. _No one_ will make him come undone the way she does. 

Slowly lifting her hips up so just the tip of him remains inside her, he holds her there for a moment and just as she begins to whine in protest he drops her back down. Her eyes spring open at the movement meeting his in the mirror for the first time. 

Emboldened by his stare, she moves her hips on her own, reaching back to wrap her small hands in his hair tugging tightly. 

“Look at your little body bouncing in my lap.” He mutters hoarsely, allowing her to control the pace as he lays back against the soft plush velvet of the chair. Catching her eyes in the mirror again, Jughead smirks at her flushed face, forehead soaked as she maintains her pace. Her delectable swollen lips are parted allowing soft whimpers to escape as Betty watches her tits sway with her movements. 

Noticing her eyelids droop, either with pleasure or tiredness, Jughead wastes no time gripping her hips, stilling inside of her. Making sure Betty’s eyes are still focused on their reflection, he raises them up slightly, hovering torturously slow. 

He grins madly as he watches his love struggle to remain anchored to the floor, stretching up on her tippy toes for support. “I’ve got you pretty girl.” He reassures, as her hands grasp at his thighs underneath hers. 

With perfect balance he continues their ascent, removing his hands from her soft hips to play with her angry piercings, pulling a tired yelp from her sore throat. Not done with his teasing Jughead lifts them higher, gazing intently into the mirror as her feet leave the ground, taking delight in her only vantage point being his large cock, throbbing inside her stretched walls. 

“You’re so perfect and tiny baby, you were made just for me.” He whispers against her racing pulse, allowing her to settle before edging out of her clamping cunt and thrusting up again, setting a steady pace. Watching Betty’s eyes roll back at the new feeling, he takes pleasure in watching their reflection as he trails his eyes across her lithe body slumped back against his much larger frame, small hands anchored behind his head. 

“Look at how pink you flush when I whisper dirty things in your ear.” He simpers, earning a sweet hum in return. 

As her eyes flutter closed, he knows her orgasm is close, Jughead strikes a hand against her thigh in warning. “Keep watching.” He demands, holding her gaze in the mirror. 

With his relentless pace and her small pussy clenching around him perfectly, he feels the pleasure building uncontrollably. The desire to make Betty come is becoming overwhelming as his eyes fix upon their reflected connection; her folds swollen from his torture, muscles stretched as she tiptoes the floor.

“Juggie..I can’t-” She gasps, unable to finish her sentence as he continues his deep thrusting, plucking at her throbbing nipples. He knows by the way she’s writhing against him, that she’s almost reached her limit. Settling his feet more firmly on the floor, he edges them closer to the mirror, gripping at the frame, allowing Betty to rest her head against the cool glass in exhaustion. 

Reaching for her clit once more, he draws steady circles, careful not to press too hard as she becomes accustomed to the stimulation. Revelling in her gasp, he watches as her breath fogs up the glass, distorting their reflection in her pleasure. 

As his grip tightens on the mirror frame, he wraps his forearm more tightly around Betty, pulling her away from the glass to press her into his chest. The angle change causes her to release a soft yelp, burying her face against his racing heartbeat. 

“Last one baby. Come with me, watch us fall into oblivion.” 

Fucking her with insistent strokes Jughead teeters on the edge, desperate to have her fall over the edge once more he delivers a sharp slap against her swollen clit. With a choked cry her tight core spasms uncontrollably. Capturing her lips with his, he coats her inner walls, releasing deep inside his love, her blissed out face and clenching pussy milking his cock for all he’s worth. 

Amidst their heavy breathing a harsh noise echoes through the bedroom, opening his eyes he finds the mirror cracked, his hand still clenching to the edge, the reflection of her ruined body in pieces before him. Feeling Betty’s small frame shaking against his, he realises she’s giggling, a blush surfacing on his cheekbones. 

“That was an expensive mirror.” He hears her mutter, no doubt teasing him for always losing his head around her. 

Burying his face between her shoulder blades he mouths at her soft skin, “I’ll fix it.” 

“Do you have a superpower for that too, Juggie?”


End file.
